Beast Wars: Crime on Cybertron
by mr. 96
Summary: Long after Megatron redeems himself and Optimus sacrifices himself, a new generation starts up a war again...a scientist, and a biological weapon, duke it out as police and criminal, in this Beast Wars edition to War For Cybertron!


**Mr. 96: Sigh...what is it with me and either making these headnotes so long or forgetting to do the disclaimer altogether? This is a sequel to where Transformers: Prime left off, and (as it has been established that Transformers: Prime is a sequel of War For Cybertron, and that all universes take place in roughly the same continuity-what the hell do you think "Aligned stood for?) it will be the War For Cybertron to Beast Wars! However (cough) keeping the theme Beast Wars gave off, the Maximals and Predacons will not be at war, but will have the relationship of vigilantes and terrorist criminals.**

**Scrap, I forgot it again! Beast Wars is owned by Takara through Hasbro. (P.S. If you want "The Shinigami's True Form" to continue, it's imperative you vote in the poll. Scrap, there I go again, making the headnote longer than necessary!)**

Cybertron. A world of constant warfare, and strife.

It all started long ago, when the two factions, the Autobots and the Decepticons, came about. They fought over the precious resources of Energon, draining the planet entirely. But this war costed them dearly, for the draining of Energon completely depleted Cybertron's core, and left them with little choice but to leave their homeworld in search of another planet.

To make a long story short, they found one. Earth-which was at the very least an alternate version of a planet which a young 'bot known as Optimus had been to before-was the perfect place for the Autobots and Decepticons to inhabit-and the perfect place to restart their bitter war. Led by Optimus Prime, the Autobots fought valiantly against the Decepticon leader Megatron, eventually killing him after he returned from a galactic exile.

But these times were not to last: Unicron, the eater of planets, took Megatron's dead body and used it to his own will, creating a weapon and using the dead armies of Predacons. When Optimus defeated Unicron, Megatron was free of Unicron's command, and, remorseful of his actions as Decepticon leader, left Cybertron forever, never to be seen again. The once-mighty Decepticon Empire was claimed by Predaking, who reorganized it into a Predacon Empire. All former Decepticons were now united under the Predacon banner, and the Autobots, after the inbreeding of their kind with humans (a process even I fail to understand, and I myself was created by it), chose a new name, befitting of their status as partially organic beings: Maximals. No longer were we mere machines, but now we had living circuitry within us, DNA and CNA, making us into partial organics. I myself was the first of this new generation of Cybertronian, and in honor of the deceased leader of the Autobots, who gave his life so that I would have mine, I was named Optimus Primal.

But I was no leader, unlike my prototype. I was content to be a simple research scientist, patrolling the cosmos in search of new life. I felt personal responsibility when, in demonstrating my time portal technology to Commander Bumblebee, I sent him back into the past, and had no way to bring him back. But Bumblebee returned on his own. In the time that he was in the past, he had found himself on Cybertron, and, to prevent a distortion of history, chose a new name: Hot Shot. He returned to us, and renamed himself Rodimus Prime, although he had no Matrix of Leadership to merit such a title. A new Golden Age of Cybertron seemed upon us, as Predaking had no ill will against us-in fact, he had nothing but respect for our kind. Predaking even proved to be a hero of Cybertron, when he single-handedly repelled an invasion of Shinigami-Terrorcons which had ingested an incomplete form of Synthetic Energon and as a result needed to drain Energon from others in order to survive-as he proved immune to their bite. When Airachnid, leader of the Shinigami, bit him, it was not Predaking, but Airachnid who was altered-as Predacon CNA entered her body, it transformed her into a new form. And so she, along with four others, were inducted into the Predacons, as Blackarachnia, Tarantulas, Waspinator, Scorponok, and Inferno, respectively.

However, his lowly steward, Starscream-who was spared in an act of mercy by Predaking after his mutilation-blamed both Maximal and Predacon for his injuries suffered. He made a deal with Blackarachnia to create a super-soldier under his control. And, due to my expertise in all fields of science, I was asked to assist the Cybertronic police in apprehending him and finding out the secrets to his biological weapon.


End file.
